Touch panels, according to their structures, may be classified into add-on mode touch panels, on-cell touch panels and in-cell touch panels. In an in-cell touch panel, a touch electrode of the touch panel is em bedded inside a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen, which may reduce thickness of the whole module and lower in manufacturing cost of the touch panel.
In-cell touch panels, according to touch-sensing manners, may be classified into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, etc. A resistive touch panel has simple structure, low cost and high sensitivity. However, the resistance touch panel is subject to its physical limitations such as relatively low transmittance, a large detecting area with large line number may impose a burden on a processor and its application characteristics make it apt to age, thus influencing its service life. A capacitive touch panel supports multi-touch function, and has higher transmittance, lower overall power consumption, hard contacting surface and long service life. However, the capacitive touch panel cannot sense a touch of any object other than skin-like materials.
Therefore, the technical problem required to be solved by those skilled in the art is how to combine the advantages of resistive touch panels and capacitive touch panels so as to realize a touch panel which is not only able to sense a touch of any object but also of high touch sensitivity.